Shrek Three
by JesusFreak9
Summary: New Chapter! Will the two be able to save Princess Fiona without Puss at their side? Will Puss heal? Find out in the next chapter of Shrek Three!
1. Chapter one

This story takes place at least a month or so after the sequel. Donkey has moved away to help take care of his kids because Shrek thought they made too much of a mess to stay at the swamp, but often comes back to visit. Puss has built a house next door to Shrek's swamp so he can raise a family with his mate, Fluffy, so he can have some of his own privacy and that Shrek can be near his "pet". Shrek and Fiona are still living a happily ever after (even though they're still big smelly, ogres), or so they thought...  
  
"DONKEY?! What are you doing here?" Shrek screamed after he found Donkey laying on his couch in his living room. Donkey yawned and sat up.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure everything's going alright. Like, the house is clean, Princess Fiona is happy, little Pussy and his sweetheart aren't messing with you, and that you haven't gotten sick again from that onion." Donkey exclaimed.  
  
"For the last time, Donkey, it wasn't the onion that made me sick!" Shrek replied.  
  
"Shrek, it tastes icky, smells really bad, and has layers. What else could make you sick?"  
  
"I haven't figured it out, yet." Shrek told him.  
  
"Maybe it was that so-called 'pet' of yours. He does live next door to you. Maybe he or his honey gave you something." Donkey gasped. "Maybe your allergic!"  
  
"I'm not allergic! He doesn't make me sneeze unless he rubs the feather on his hat against my nose." Shrek said. Princess Fiona came into the room.  
  
"Good morning- wait a minute. DONKEY?! What are you doing here?" Fiona asked after she had noticed Donkey was sitting happily on their couch.  
  
"I came over to make sure everything was running smoothly. I had to slip out early while the kids were still sleeping. Anyway, now that I know, I better get to work."  
  
"You have a job?" Shrek asked Donkey.  
  
"No, my wife wants me to mow the lawn." Donkey paused. "Hmm, maybe I could earn money by mowing peoples' lawns!"  
  
"I wouldn't count on it. Maybe you should start your own talk show; you'd be very good at it." Shrek suggested.  
  
"Hey, that's not a bad idea! I'll think about it. See you later, alligators!" Donkey walked out the door but got stopped by Puss.  
  
"DONKEY?! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Now, how many times have I heard that in the last five minutes? I just came to say 'hi'. I gotta go."  
  
"Well, if Shrek won't let you use his', senor, then you could use our litter box." Puss offered. Everyone stared at him. "Oh, that wasn't what he meant, was it?"  
  
"Well, I'm wasting time here just standing around doing nothing. Audios, amigos!" Donkey ran off.  
  
"Austa la vista, baby!" Puss called after him.  
  
"Yah!" The three heard a whip, hoofs clip-slopping down the road, and carriage wheels rolling along the path.  
  
"So that's what happened to our carriage!" Shrek exclaimed. 


	2. Chapter two

As Donkey rode through the dark, mysterious forest that led to the castle where the dragon and her kids lived, he began to get nervous. Nobody knew what could be lurking in the forest. It could be anything.  
  
"Why couldn't I just use the dragon to get over here?" Donkey asked himself as he looked at his surroundings. Suddenly, a branch cracked. Donkey gasped. "What was that?" The horses paused, and once they heard somebody in a bush, ran as fast as they could go. Donkey tried to make them slow down, but after he saw a man in black galloping after them, tried to get them to go faster.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Donkey screamed as the runaway carriage raced for the castle. The carriage went so fast, the man in black and his horse could barely catch up no matter how fast they went. The bridge that led to the castle was straight ahead, and Donkey was worried it would break. It wasn't the strongest bridge and they would have to go even faster to make it across safely. Holding onto the reigns as tight as he could, Donkey took the risk as he told the horses to keep going, with the horses hesitating after they saw how steep it was. The man in black, though, came to a complete halt before he could reach the bridge.  
  
"Ha, ha! Giddiup!" Donkey earged the poor horses. And once the castle door opened for them, they hurried inside and parked the wagon at the entrance..  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" Donkey called. There was no reply. "Honey? Kids? Donkey Jr.? Uh, Dragon Jr.? Shrek Jr.? Fiona Jr.? Gingy Jr.? Pussy Jr.? Anybody?!" Nobody seemed to be home. Where could they be?  
  
Donkey gulped and walked deeper into the huge castle. Dozens and dozens of staircases seemed to go on forever. Finally, another sound other than Donkey's hooves was heard from higher up the stairs. It sounded like someone flinging out a sword.  
  
"AHH!" Donkey flew down the stairs.  
  
"Who's there?" A voice asked. "Hello?" The voice sounded closer. Donkey's teeth chattered as he hid under a table.  
  
"Princess Fiona?" The stranger called. _Phew! It's just another knight! I'm used to these._ "Sir Shrek?" Donkey gasped. How did the stranger know Shrek?  
  
"Aha!" The man lifted the table cloth to find Donkey shivering under the small, round table. "Princess Fiona?"  
  
"Um... I'm sorry, I think you've got the wrong donkey. She's married and lives in a swamp!"  
  
"I know, I know!" The man replied angrily.  
  
"Then how come you came here if you're looking for Shrek and Fiona?" Donkey asked, confused.  
  
"I thought they broke up at the ball! I heard it from Queen People magazine." The man replied.  
  
"Well, you heard wrong. Now, get out of my castle and find some other princess to marry."  
  
"Your castle? This is your castle?" The man laughed. "Ha, ha! Very funny!"  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, the dragon (sorry, I don't know it's real name, so I'll just call it that) flew into the building. The man screamed and ran out of the building as fast as his legs could carry him. Their six babies flew into the building, too, carrying bags.  
  
"Now, baby, where have you been? I was worried!" Donkey demanded. The dragon roared in reply. "Oh, you just went to Wal-Market. Phew! That's a relief!" The dragon roared again. "Who was he? Oh, he was probably just another knight. Monopoly, anyone?"  
  
Meanwhile, Shrek and Fiona were about to go and cool off in some mud when Puss stopped them.  
  
"Hey, you mind if I use your television? Ours broke down." He asked the couple.  
  
"Puss, there's no electricity in the swamp." Shrek reminded him.  
  
"Then how does yours work?" Puss put his paws on his hips.  
  
"Ours is magic." Shrek answered.  
  
"Oh, right." Puss walked into the house. "Come on, Fluffy." He called out the door. The fluffiest cat that the ogres have ever seen came walking into the house. Of course, Shrek had only seen one cat in his life, but it was still very fluffy.  
  
"I can't believe you're letting them just walk into our house. Their cats, and did you see how big that cat was?" Fiona said.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, give them a chance. What could possibly go wrong?"  
  
After the swim, Shrek and Fiona returned to their small home to find that the house was a complete mess!  
  
"This, Shrek, this is what could go wrong!" Fiona exclaimed. 


	3. Chapter Three

After they had finished cleaning up, Shrek decided to go and talk to Puss and straighten things out. He had to kneel to knock on their tiny door.  
  
"Puss, we need to..." Shrek accidentally knocked the door down. "...Talk." After he had seen that the door "magically" fell down, Puss came out of the small house.  
  
"Senor, why did you knock our door down? We need our privacy, too." Puss demanded.  
  
"Well, I just came over here to talk about our privacy. I thought you came over to our house just to watch TV, not to throw a party and mess up the entire house!" Shrek told the cat.  
  
"Si, we came over to watch television, but Fluffy got hungry, so I mixed her up something. Then, she wanted to play a game. So we played Scrabble." Puss replied.  
  
"Why couldn't you just go to Burger Prince or SubWagon? Or play your own games at your house?" Shrek wanted to know.  
  
"Fluffy's a vegetarian. Besides, it would be much easier if we could just play a game from your casa."  
  
"What's a casa?" Shrek asked. Puss shook his head.  
  
"Never mind. Next time we'll get a salad at SubWagon. Audios." Puss was going to shut the door, but, of course, he couldn't because there wasn't a door anymore. "Look, senor, next time we'll be a little less messy."  
  
"But what about if there isn't a next time? If you're going to treat my house like a... swamp, then I don't think we can trust you."  
  
"May I remind you, senor, that your house is a swamp? Now, I have to go, Fluffy is waiting for me!" Puss walked back into the small house. Shrek gave up and returned to his own house.  
  
"Well?" Fiona asked him, putting down her crossword puzzle. Shrek sat down on the couch beside her.  
  
"It looks like there is a chance they may come over again, but he said they would try to be a little neater next time. I can't believe I let them live next door." Shrek exclaimed.  
  
Fiona stared at her puzzle. "He probably would come over if he didn't live next door, too. He is your pet."  
  
"I know. Maybe I should buy a leash or something." Shrek thought aloud.  
  
"I don't think so. I need a fairytale creature that starts with an A." Fiona replied. Shrek sighed.  
  
"How about, annoying donkey?" Shrek giggled. There was a long silence.  
  
"Shrek, do you want kids?" Fiona broke the silence.  
  
"Sure..." Shrek paused. "KIDS?! Don't tell me you actually want those horrible creatures?"  
  
"Well, we could start a family. Go to FairyWorld, send them to school,"  
  
"Wait a minute, there is no way I'm going to have kids running around my swamp. We've already got enough trouble over here!" Shrek argued.  
  
"But, Shrek, we could be heroes. Remember that billboard we saw on the way to Far, Far Away? 'Be heroes, start a family!' C'mon, Shrek it couldn't be that bad, could it?" Fiona reasoned.  
  
"It could be that bad. Look, Fiona, I love you, but having kids isn't exactly what I had in mind when I married you." Shrek said.  
  
"What if I get pregnant or something? I don't want to just give away the kids like puppies or something!" Fiona protested.  
  
"How did we even get to this subject? We're not having kids and that's final!" Shrek declared.  
  
"Humph!" Fiona complained. _Now what am I going to do?_


	4. Chapter four

After Donkey and his family finished playing a few games of Monopoly and eating burnt barbeque that the dragon had made, the tired parents sent their kids to bed. But, of course, they had to carry them up because they were either too tired or they got lost trying to find their rooms in the large castle. Then the two went into their own bedroom to watch TV and talk.  
  
Meanwhile, somebody else was lurking in the castle. It was the same exact knight that had come earlier that day. Grabbing his sword and shield, the knight made his way up the long staircases without disturbing anyone in the castle. He gently pushed open the door to the highest bedroom in the castle, the room where the youngest baby, Gingy Jr., slept peacefully in his bed, and tip-toed into the room. Careful not to wake the innocent thing, the knight searched the room. Giving up on his search, he tried all the other bedrooms until he opened the door to Donkey and the dragon's bedroom who were watching an episode of one of their favorite shows, "Extreme Makeover, Castle Edition".  
  
"Look, this is my favorite room in the castle- hey! Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Donkey gasped once he saw the knight standing at their doorway. Chasing him down the stairs, Donkey made the dragon soar as fast as he could after the man. The knight leapt onto his horse as he galloped for the bridge. The dragon blew fire as hard as she could, but no matter how hard she tried, she missed him. After chasing him into a desert, they saw he wasn't alone. There, waiting for the knight, stood an entire army of knights led by a cat that looked exactly like Puss on a dark stallion.  
  
"Attack!" Puss commanded his army. The army paused, and then retreated. "Ok, then, RETREAT!" Puss followed the army that ran as fast as their horses could take them. The dragon gave one last blow to make them ride faster.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! That's for making us miss five minutes of my favorite episode!" Donkey called after them. "And don't even think of coming back, ya'll! C'mon, dragon, let's go home!" So the two flew home, just to find their children waiting for them.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" The mutated babies exclaimed.  
  
"Now, what are you kids doing out of bed... wait a minute, you talked! Honey, they're finally talking!" Donkey declared, laughing. "Anyway, you still have to go to bed. Hurry, now, we've got a big day tomorrow!" They did, little did they know...  
  
The morning sun blinded Shrek as he sat up in his bed and stretched. He noticed that Fiona was gone. Where did she go?  
  
Shrek got dressed, brushed his teeth and shaved, then went outside.  
  
"Fiona?" Shrek called. Suddenly, Puss came running towards him.  
  
"Senor! The princess is in pain!" He exclaimed with all the breath he had left. Shrek followed him towards a carriage that was parked just outside the swamp. It was the doctor's carriage.  
  
"Fiona! What's wrong?" Shrek asked as peeked through the window of the carriage. There was Fiona, breathing hard.  
  
"Shrek!" Fiona raised her arm up as far as it could go.  
  
"Are you ok? You look even greener!" Shrek exclaimed.  
  
"I'm fine, but I need to tell you something!"  
  
"I love you, too, Fiona!" Shrek replied.  
  
"That, too, but there's something. You know last night when I asked you if you wanted kids..."  
  
Shrek fainted. 


	5. Chapter five

When Shrek woke up he was in his bed again. _Phew! It was just a scary dream!_ Relieved, he got out of bed, stretched, and walked into the living room.  
  
"Fiona, you wouldn't believe the nightmare I had..." Shrek froze. There was Fiona, holding one baby ogre in one arm, and another baby ogre in the other.  
  
"Shrek, look at these little monsters, aren't they so adorable?" Donkey exclaimed after he saw that Shrek was in the room.  
  
"Please tell me they're not ours!" Shrek fell onto a chair. Puss walked into the room.  
  
"So, what are you going to call them?" Puss asked.  
  
"Just don't name them Shrek or Fiona Jr., because that's what I named your fish and two of my kids." Donkey told them.  
  
"What do you think, Shrek?" Fiona asked her disappointed husband.  
  
"I think I need some fresh air." Shrek stood up and headed towards the door but tripped over the table.  
  
"Shrek, are you ok?" Donkey asked.  
  
"Never been better." Shrek said, sarcastically as he hurried out the door. "Why me? What have I done to deserve this?" He fell on his knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Shrek paused. Unlike he had expected, it wasn't another nightmare. It was reality.  
  
"AHH! Shrek!" Donkey rushed over to him. "Don't leave me, now, Shrek! Don't leave your twins! They need you! Don't die!" Donkey cried.  
  
"I'm not gonna die, Donkey. I wish I was. But I'm not." Shrek said.  
  
"Shrek!" Fiona hurried to his side. "Look, I know I should have told you before and that this wasn't really what you wanted, but there's no turning back now. I'm sorry!" Fiona exclaimed. One of the babies reached out and tugged one of Shrek's ears.  
  
"Ow! Fiona, If this is what makes you happy, then I'll try to control myself but this is the reason I wouldn't let Donkey live here!" Shrek sighed. Suddenly, the babies started to cry, making Shrek scream again. The babies immediately stopped.  
  
"Shrek, they're your kids! Try to show at least a little bit of respect!" Fiona ordered.  
  
"Oh, how cute."  
  
"Shrek, that isn't funny. How about this, I'll change the diapers. You need to get a job, anyways, like Donkey, so you won't have to take care of them as much." The babies cried again. Fiona handed the baby to Shrek. The baby stopped. "See, the babies even like you."  
  
"Look, I don't care if they hate me, I have a bad feeling about all this parenthood stuff."  
  
"Never say that! Something bad always happens when somebody says that!" Donkey warned.  
  
"I'm going back to bed." Shrek walked back into the house, first handing the baby back to Fiona. The babies started to cry again. Fiona sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, princess. I felt the same way when I had kids. Just give him some time, you'll see." 


	6. Chapter Six

"Where have you been?" Fiona asked Shrek as he walked through the front door to the house.  
  
"Fiona, I'm sorry." Shrek admitted.  
  
"For what?" Fiona asked. Shrek looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"For the way I've been acting. I did promise I'll try, but I haven't been trying hard enough." Shrek took Fiona's hand.  
  
"Oh, Shrek. Don't worry about it. I was even kinda frustrated myself, too. I mean, c'mon, it's hard to handle two baby ogres like them." Fiona exclaimed.  
  
"Talk about it. Remember when we had to help take care of Donkey's babies when he went out of town with dragon?" Shrek asked.  
  
"How could I forget? It was torture! They would never stop crying, they were the pickiest eaters in history, and they kept on throwing balls at my head and tugging my ears!" Fiona laughed.  
  
"Yeah, there is no way I'm going to let someone burn my pants again. And it was right in front of those poachers. It probably was the most embarrassing moment of my entire life!" Shrek said, joining Fiona laughing.  
  
"Shrek, it may be really annoying sometimes, but that's the only way we'll learn. Besides, I think we've got the cutest babies in the land." Fiona smiled.  
  
"I know. Where are the little rascals?" Shrek asked.  
  
"They're asleep- finally- on the couch. So unless we want two crybabies, I suggest we be very quiet when we go in there." Fiona warned him just before the two tip-toed inside. They headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, everybody! Dinner's ready!" Donkey called.  
  
"WAAAAAAHHHH!" The babies began to cry.  
  
"DONKEY!!!" Shrek and Fiona said together.  
  
"What?"  
  
Shrek and Fiona invited Puss and Fluffy for dinner, cooked by Donkey and Fiona. Donkey made sure that only the ogres had the rats on their plates, and of course the cat who begged for them, well, not Fluffy because she's a vegetarian.  
  
But during the meal, Donkey brought up the subject of the scene at the castle.  
  
"Guess what? The dragon and I were watching TV, minding our own business when this knight comes in to try and slay us. So, we chase him out of the castle..." Before Donkey could finish the story, Puss stuffed food into his mouth.  
  
"The knight was actually the pizza guy in a costume! And they all lived happily ever after eating pizza for dinner!" Puss fibbed.  
  
"Really?" Shrek frowned at both of them.  
  
"Si, Donkey told me all about it..."  
  
"Wait a minute, wait a minute, I think you've got the story wrong, Pussy. We chase him out of the castle just to find an army of knights led by Puss!" Donkey corrected.  
  
"Puss, is this true?" Shrek asked.  
  
"Well... um... uh...." Puss didn't know what to say. "Noh, senor, definitely not. I would never do such a thing."  
  
"He did look exactly like you, as I told you before. It has to be you!" Donkey protested.  
  
"It wasn't me. I don't know who it was, but I know it was not me. I promesa." Puss vowed.  
  
"Well, I promesa it _was_ you! Same accent and everything." Donkey exclaimed. Fluffy frowned at Puss. Puss stood up on his chair.  
  
"I did not do it!" He argued. "You are a liar!"  
  
"I am not!" Donkey stood up as well.  
  
"Am too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Am too!"  
  
"SHUT UP! Now, let's figure this out without yelling at each other. It could have been another cat, you know..."  
  
"Oh, yeah, take the cat's side! I don't need you or any cat that's trying to slay me!" Donkey interrupted.  
  
"Aha! You just don't want to admit you are wrong!" Puss exclaimed.  
  
"Ok, that's it! You may have boots and a sword, but I've got the truth!" Donkey declared.  
  
"Oh, yeah, it's showtime. MEEEOOOOOOWWW!" Puss leaped onto Donkey as the two began to punch, kick, and scratch each other. Joe and Amanda began to cry again. Fluffy shook her head and left the table.  
  
"Puss!" Fiona scolded.  
  
"Donkey!" Shrek screamed. The couple pulled them away from each other.  
  
"You don't want to admit you're a criminal so your honey will trust ya and that everyone will love ya and you'll be in the spotlight!" Donkey said.  
  
"Just because of you she doesn't anymore!" Puss replied.  
  
"STOP!!!" Shrek told them, trying to hold Donkey back. The room became completely silent. "Listen, it could be Puss, or it could be someone else. But it's not a big deal. Now stop arguing and maybe we can get to the bottom of this!" Shrek and Fiona dropped Puss and Donkey with a thud. "Puss, do you have any relatives in the area?"  
  
"Hmm, si, I do! My father's dream was to take over the land but..." Everyone gasped.  
  
"So, Puss' father was trying to take over both the land and the castle! Wait till I tell dragon about all this!" Donkey exclaimed.  
  
"See, it _wasn't_ me!" Puss smirked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now, let's go find your daddy!" 


	7. Chapter seven

After Pinocchio, the three little pigs, three blind mice and the Gingerbread Man agreed to take care of the house and twins while the four were gone, Shrek, Fiona, Puss, and Donkey spent the night at the castle just in case the knights and Puss' father came back.  
  
"I hope they come back tonight so we can finally put an end to this chaos." Fiona told the other three as they walked into the castle. The inside of the castle seemed even darker and gloomier now that they were aware someone might be coming to capture them.  
  
"I don't! I don't want to get slayed!" Donkey exclaimed.  
  
"Donkey, dragons get slayed, not donkeys. Now stop shivering, will ya? You're giving me the willies." Shrek turned towards Puss and Donkey who were both shivering in fear, hugging each other for comfort. "This is ridiculous! There's nothing that's coming to this castle that's scarier than me. Let's take turns keeping watch. I'll go first." Shrek said, sitting down on the hard floor of the castle. The others immediately got into their sleeping bags (that were actually the kids' so they had super heroes and flowers all over them) and went to sleep.  
  
After what seemed like hours there was still no sign of any knights or cats other than Puss. Shrek and Fiona switched places.  
  
Tired, Fiona sat waiting for at least something to come, but had no luck. It was extremely quiet except for the howling winds outside and the crackling of the lighted torches. _What if nothing comes tonight? Then what will we do?_ Fiona wondered. _Will we just go home and forget about it? No, that'd be stupid. If nothing comes tonight then we will probably try to hunt them down and...  
_  
Creak! The sound of a door opening seemed to come from the front door. Fiona looked around the room. The door opened, but nobody was there. A little scared, Fiona was going to try and wake up the three but before she could do so, she seemed to be dragged away by nothing.  
  
"SHREK!" Fiona screamed. Shrek and the other two woke up in a snap. Fiona was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Fiona?"  
  
Hurrying outside, the three saw that their carriage was racing down the path with Fiona tied up in the back.  
  
"C'mon!" Shrek led the two others running after the carriage, but after a little while Puss and Donkey stopped to take a breath.  
  
"Um... we'll catch up with you later." Donkey called. Rolling his eyes, Shrek continued to chase the runaway carriage with nobody steering it.  
  
"Shrek! Help!" Fiona screamed.  
  
"Don't worry, Fiona!" Shrek replied. But there was no way he could catch up. He didn't have a horse or anything that would help him catch up, so he gave up and stopped to take a breath. Donkey and Puss ran up to him.  
  
"I am sorry, senor." Puss hung his head.  
  
"Don't tell me you're giving up this easily? Just because we can't just fly after them... wait a minute." Donkey suddenly got an idea. Shrek and Puss knew right away what he thinking.  
  
"Princess Fiona, here we come!" Donkey yelled happily as they rode the dragon across the dark blue sky. The land below them seemed like Joe and Amanda's dollhouse and the stars twinkled above them.  
  
"So, have any idea where the carriage is?" Shrek asked.  
  
"I don't know. Even at night the streets are crowded." Puss replied.  
  
"It's easy, our carriage is the only carriage that has layers and looks like an onion." Donkey said as they gazed in awe at the streets under them. Then Donkey saw something. "Hey! I see it!" The three leaned farther over to see the carriage.  
  
"Where?" Shrek wanted to know.  
  
"I do not see it." Puss exclaimed.  
  
"See, it's the little onion that's going along that line right there." Donkey pointed his hoof at the little dot below.  
  
"Oh, now I see it." Shrek said.  
  
"I still don't seeeeeeee..." Suddenly, Puss slipped off the dragon.  
  
"PUSS!!!" The two others exclaimed together.  
  
"We have to save him! C'mon, baby, down there." Donkey ordered his wife. The dragon did as it was told. But Puss kept falling and falling until he landed onto a dumpster. The dragon landed and Shrek and Donkey hurried over to him.  
  
"Puss! Are you alright?" Shrek asked. Puss' sad eyes showed how hurt he was. His tongue had flipped out of his mouth and he moaned in pain.  
  
"You two go on, I'll be fine. I promesa." Puss urged them.  
  
"No, Puss, you won't. We have to get a vet!" Donkey argued.  
  
"No, amigos, you need to save the princess. Go!" Puss refused.  
  
"We have time, Puss. Donkey, go find the closest vet you can, we need a vet immediately!" Shrek ordered.  
  
"Aye-aye, captain!" Donkey hurried away.  
  
A few moments later Donkey reached the vet's office.  
  
"Yo, vet, I need help!" Donkey told the lady at the counter.  
  
"He will be right with you, sir." The lady replied. Lord, please let Puss be ok! Donkey prayed, silently. The vet came out and felt Donkey's pulse.  
  
"Um... what are you doing?" Donkey wanted to know.  
  
"You said you needed help." The doctor replied.  
  
"I didn't mean this kind of help! A poor little kitty's in danger! Follow me!" Donkey ordered the man. So the two hurried other to Puss.  
  
"Where's Shrek?" Donkey asked Puss.  
  
"He didn't want to be seen." Puss gave a little hint.  
  
"Oh, right. Hey, you sure you're alright, you sound old." Donkey asked. Puss glared at him.  
  
"He broke his paw, and the garbage made him sick. I'm afraid he'll have to stay with us until he heals. We need to give him proper treatment." The doctor exclaimed.  
  
"But... he can't stay over there with you! We have to save the princess!" Donkey protested.  
  
"I am sorry, Donkey. For the way I acted today and that I won't be able to help save you. I wish you good luck." Puss apologized.  
  
"_I'm_ the one who should be sorry of blaming you and for the way I acted today." Donkey admitted. "Do you think you could, um... forgive me?"  
  
"Si. I forgive you." Puss gave Donkey a warm, friendly smile, and then coughed. Donkey felt a tear roll down his cheek.  
  
"Oh, this is all my fault. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be hurt, now." Donkey said sadly.  
  
"Don't worry. Hurry, now, the carriage is getting away!" Puss shooed him off. Donkey ran towards Shrek who was peeking from around the corner. "Senor!" Donkey turned around. "You won't forget me, will you?" Puss asked.  
  
"Of course, not, Puss. I could never forget you!" Donkey replied with a smile. Then Donkey and Shrek ran off. 


	8. Chapter eight

When Shrek and Donkey found the dragon, she was being attacked by an army of angry peasants.  
  
"C'mon, we have a party to crash!" Donkey cheered as they hurried over to save the dragon. They immediately noticed the two and charged at them. All Shrek had to do was pick them up and throw them across the street, but Donkey did more complex moves.  
  
"Hi-yaw!" Donkey did a spin kick at some of the peasants. "Yah!" Donkey butted into some others. "Take that!" Donkey twirled around and did a back flip, knocking the rest of his bunch out. "That's for attacking my wife!" Donkey added.  
  
"Let's go, the carriage is getting farther and farther away every minute!" Shrek exclaimed as they climbed onto the dragon and took off.  
  
Meanwhile, Fiona was tied up in a pitch-black dark room. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't escape. A trail of light appeared in the room, and Fiona could make out somebody in a dark cloak. She guessed it was the invisible person who captured her.  
  
"So, you think you've found your so-called 'true love', huh?" A voice said after the door had closed. "You married an ogre! I can't believe you! Most princesses would kill themselves if they had your position." It chuckled.  
  
"I happen to have to best husband ever, you freak! Now let me go and go find someone else to torture." Fiona told the voice.  
  
"I don't give up that easily. Once you're ugly husband comes to rescue you with that mule and furball, I'm going to kill him!" The chuckle turned into an evil laugh. "Ha, ha! I knew you should have married charming!"  
  
Fiona recognized the voice. "Fairy Godmother? Oh great, I was hoping you had disappeared for good." Fiona muttered.  
  
"Excuse me? I gave you the chance to get what every princess needs, and you turned it down like it was junk." Fairy Godmother scolded.  
  
"But it _was_ junk. Not every princess needs a stupid little creep like charming is. In fact, every smart princess doesn't." Fiona exclaimed, trying to pull loose.  
  
"Give it up, princess. Nobody can escape from that thing. It's one of the strongest handcuffs ever. I made it myself." Fairy Godmother bragged, smirking.  
  
"You just wait! You're never going to get away with... well, whatever you're doing." Fiona said.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to explain why I brought you here? Heh, I'm not that stupid, princess. I know what you're up to!" Fairy Godmother frowned. "I'll come back for you later. Oh, and don't even think about trying to escape, 'cause even if you did escape those handcuffs, I have the only key to the door." The Fairy Godmother left the room, leaving Fiona hopeless and alone in the small room. Or so she thought, her heroes were almost there...  
  
"Are we there yet?" Donkey asked as the two rode the dragon above the dark, gloomy woods below them.  
  
"Don't even start." Shrek told him from the front. "We're almost there, anyways. I can see the carriage way down there." Shrek pointed to a carriage shaped like an onion in the distance just outside some sort of factory.  
  
"The Fairy Godmother!" The two exclaimed together. They had encountered this factory before on their last journey. Knowing that her employees would be waiting for them, they decided to search for another way in.  
  
"Why can't we just take the front? There's probably not an open door anywhere else in the factory." Donkey asked as the two circled the building, looking for another door.  
  
"Because, if those midgets find us they're going to lock us up in prison again and it'll take longer to rescue Fiona. Surely there has to be an emergency exit or something." Shrek exclaimed. "Aha! See, there's a door. I wonder where it leads to." Shrek went to open the door.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go in there? What if it leads to Fairy Godmother making potions or something?" Donkey wanted to know, trembling at the thought of the woman zapping them with her wand.  
  
"Don't worry, Donkey. How many times do I have to tell you, there's nothing in there that's scarier than me. Besides, Fairy Godmother did disappear at the ball, right?" Shrek guessed, grabbing the knob.  
  
But to their surprise, when they opened the door... 


	9. Chapter nine

But, to their surprise, when Shrek and Donkey opened the door they found...  
  
"AAH!!!" Donkey screamed. Shrek slapped his hand over Donkey's mouth.  
  
"Shut up! We're in the main room!" Suddenly, an alarm warned them that they were caught. "Nice work, big mouth! Let's get outta here before they capture us." Shrek and Donkey hurried through a random door and down a hall.  
  
"Quick, try all the doors and see if Fiona is in one. You take that side, I'll take this one." Shrek ordered Donkey as the two began the plan.  
  
"Nope!" Donkey shut one of the doors and opened another one. "Just a closet!" He yelled as he shut the door then opened another. "Just the Fairy Godmother!" He slammed the door then paused. "Oops."  
  
Shrek slapped his forehead. "Stupid! Why didn't I think about what would happen if..."  
  
"Grrrrr, you're not getting away this time, ogre!" The Fairy Godmother came out of the room. She swung her wand back, ready to zap Shrek and Donkey with one of her spells.  
  
"C'mon!" Shrek forced Donkey out of the way of the spell and the two hurried down the hall. "Fiona!" Shrek called, hoping that Fiona would answer.  
  
"Shrek?" Fiona's voice asked. Shrek heard her coming from a dark room. He tried to open it, but it was locked. Instead, he barged right into it, causing the door to fall down. He switched on the light and hurried to Fiona.  
  
"Fiona, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, now untie me before we get killed!" Fiona screamed, angrily.  
  
"Ok, ok, you don't have to get all angry like that!" Shrek told her, untying her.  
  
"Hurry up!" Donkey ordered.  
  
"I'M HURRYING, ALRIGHT!" Shrek yelled back.  
  
"Ha, ha! I've got you now!" The Fairy Godmother was about to wave her magic wand but then fell down.  
  
"Pray for mercy from..." Puss made a "P" on the wall with his sword. "Puss... in boots!" He smiled.  
  
"Puss! You're alright!" Donkey exclaimed. Puss ran up to Princess Fiona.  
  
"Here, it will go much quicker." He easily untied Fiona by putting his sword into the lock. "Now, we must hurry! The Fairy Godmother is recovering!" The four hurried out the door.  
  
"Not so fast!" The Fairy Godmother soared after them, throwing spells at them but kept on missing.  
  
"There's the exit!" Shrek yelled over the loud alarm. A cat that looked exactly like Puss blocked the doors and swished out his sword.  
  
"Stop right there, ogre... ogre, mule and _Puss_?"  
  
"I'm a Donkey!" Donkey corrected.  
  
"Whatever!" The cat rolled his eyes. "Son, why are you doing this to me? I can't fight my own son!"  
  
"You go find another exit; this is father-son business." Puss pulled out his sword. The three others did as they were told. Puss put on his puppy- dog face.  
  
"Oh, c'mon... don't give me that look!" Puss' father scolded. Puss purred. "Puss!" The cat put down his sword. Puss swung his sword at his father.  
  
"I cannot believe you are doing this to your father!"  
  
"You are evil, I have an excuse. Please accept my apologies." Puss attacked his father again but his father blocked it.  
  
"After this you are grounded. That is..." He poked his sword at Puss but he ducked just in time. "... if you live."  
  
"I can't believe you are fighting your own son!" Puss exclaimed.  
  
"Look who's talking."  
  
Meanwhile, Shrek, Fiona, and Donkey were searching for the exit they came in from.  
  
"Here it is!" Shrek said, opening the door.  
  
"What about Puss?" Donkey asked, worried.  
  
"He'll be fine, now let's go!" Fiona replied as they ran out the door. 


	10. Chapter Ten

_Clang! Clang! Swish!_ Puss and his father were having a sword fight in the middle of the Fairy Godmother's potion factory.  
  
"Surrender now, and I will let you go home in peace." Puss told his psycho father.  
  
"Never! You surrender!" His father replied. Puss knocked the sword out of his father's paw.  
  
"How about this, we both surrender and we both retire." Puss reasoned, putting up his sword.  
  
"Ok. I didn't really want to fight my own son, anyways." His father said, relieved.  
  
"I cannot believe my father is so stupid." Puss smirked. He tied his father up (and if you're wondering where he got the rope, I don't know either. As I said, it's a fairytale, anything can happen!). "Please forgive me, father, but just in case." Puss locked him up in a closet and hurried to catch up with the others.  
  
Meanwhile, Donkey was hesitating about leaving Puss with his father.  
  
"Don't worry, Donkey, we're meeting him at the dragon." Shrek exclaimed. Donkey raced towards Puss. "Donkey!"  
  
Donkey was about to reach Puss who was, at that time, fighting his father. But a swarm of the Fairy Godmother's employees stopped him.  
  
"Oh great, I don't have time for this!" Donkey complained as he began to attack the poor creatures. "Hi-yaw!" Donkey kicked and punched a few employees then twirled around, knocking most of the others out. "Pow!" Donkey did a spin kick and then flipped over an employee. "Whack!" Donkey slapped another. "Ponk!" Donkey finished the battle by head butting the only employee still standing. But when he finally reached Puss, he had already won the fight. "Oh, man, I did all that for nothing!"  
  
"We don't have time for this. Let's go before we get into anymore trouble..."  
  
"Like this?" The Fairy Godmother stuck a bomb onto the wall and blocked all of the doors with brick walls (that is, after she got out so she wouldn't lock herself inside and blow up). "You better hurry and think of a plan, it blows up in thirty seconds!" The Fairy Godmother laughed hysterically.  
  
"Now what?" Shrek asked.  
  
"I can climb through the vent and find a way out." Puss volunteered.  
  
"No, that'd take too long! Hmm," The three of them began to stand there and think. Suddenly, Donkey had an idea and whistled. And in a flash the dragon came and barged into the wall, making it fall down.  
  
"That was easy." Puss remarked.  
  
"Let's go, the bomb's about to blow!" Shrek earged them as they climbed onto the dragon. Just then, the bomb blew up. Luckily, they made it out in time and returned to the swamp. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

The five were now soaring through the now bright sky, the sun had just risen and they had finally rescued Fiona.  
  
"Um, guys, I think we're forgetting something." Donkey motioned towards the Fairy Godmother, who was flying after them. The dragon, scared to death, flew faster.  
  
Puss seemed to be enjoying himself. "Yee-haw!" He waved his hat in the air. The three others screamed to death.  
  
"I'm too young to die!" Donkey cried.  
  
"Let's see if you can escape this one, ogre!" Fairy Godmother threw a spell towards them but the dragon dodged it.  
  
"Does this woman ever give up?" Shrek asked, holding on and trying to keep his balance during the crazy ride. "Hey, I can see the swamp from here!" Shrek yelled.  
  
"Oh, no, Shrek, the babies!" Fiona exclaimed, worried about her babies that were born just two or three days ago.  
  
"Quick! Make a U-turn!" Donkey ordered his wife. The dragon made such a sharp turn that they almost fell off.  
  
"We're all gonna die!" Donkey whined.  
  
"Do you _ever_ stop crying, Donkey? We need to figure out how to defeat Granny here before she turns us all into frogs!" Shrek told them. The Fairy Godmother was continuously throwing spells at them, and pretty soon the dragon couldn't take it anymore. So she puffed fire at her, but the Fairy Godmother managed to duck just before she got burned.  
  
"That's it! We can burn her to death!" Puss exclaimed. He seemed to be the only calm one on the dragon. "Try to get her to do that again!"  
  
"Ok, baby, start cooking!"  
  
The dragon kept on puffing and puffing fire at the Fairy Godmother until he ran out of breath.  
  
"Ha, ha! It looks like I've got a clear shot!" The Fairy Godmother swung her wand back, ready to fire. Just before the spell reached them, the dragon noticed and flew over it. Then she threw another one, but he blew it away and it went to her instead. While she was still recovering, the dragon was able to blow fire at her. Screaming, she lost her balance and fell into the swamp.  
  
"Well, at least she isn't on fire anymore. Land over there." Shrek ordered the dragon. She did just that and they hurried over to the swamp.  
  
"I'll be right back." Fiona told the others as she hurried into the house. Fairy Godmother came out of the lake, spitting out mud.  
  
"Eww! That is nasty!" Donkey exclaimed, disgusted.  
  
"My wand! Where's my wand!" The Fairy Godmother cried. Suddenly, the cops ran over and handcuffed her.  
  
"You have the right to remain silent."  
  
"But I didn't do anything! I was just trying to make a happy ending! Can't I at least get my wand back? Mommy!" The Fairy Godmother begged.  
  
"Psycho lady!" Donkey yelled at her. They shut the door to the police wagon and rode off.  
  
"Finally! Hopefully she'll stay in there for good." Puss exclaimed, relieved.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" Fiona came out holding two baby ogres. The Fairy Tale creatures that had taken care of the house while they were on their voyage followed.  
  
"Hey! They can talk!" Donkey cheered.  
  
"Not as much as you do." Shrek teased, taking Joe from Fiona's arms. "I have to admit, I missed you while I was gone."  
  
"Really?" Joe asked.  
  
"Really." Shrek smiled and turned to the fairy tale creatures. "So you taught them how to talk?"  
  
"Well, not really. They learned most of the words themselves." The Gingerbread Man replied.  
  
"Well, I guess it has turned out to be a happily ever after after all." Fiona said.  
  
"Yeah. Right." Puss agreed, disappointed.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with you, man?" Donkey asked.  
  
"Nothing, I am fine." Puss quietly walked into his house. Suddenly, a smile appeared on his face. There laid Fluffy with a bunch of kittens. "Fluffy!" Fluffy purred in response."Hey, guys, come here! It turns out that our happy ending is someone else's beginning." 


End file.
